Visions
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Psimon is haunted by nightmares and hallucinations of Miss Martian. He concludes they're visions of things to come and, driven by fear and anger, intends to prevent them from happening or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

The forest was dark and dense, wind from an oncoming storm, blowing the leaves on the trees harshly. As the young man ran, branches grabbed at his clothing, imparing his progress. He cursed under his breath and pulled forward, freeing his clothing from the branches and continuing his panic filled trek. Before too long he burst out into a clearing, instantly hit by a wind from behind that knocked him roughly to the tall grass.

He gasped and rolled over, seeing the storm darkened sky above. Lightning crossed the sky lighting up the clearing and nearly blinding him. He raised his arm to shield his eyes as a loud crack of thunder briefly deafened him. When the light died down, he lowered his arm only to have his eyes widen in horror when he saw who hovered before him.

With horror, he gasped their name a second before another powerful blow hit him hard enough to send him flying. He sailed briefly through the air, feeling nothing then... pain seared through his chest as he landed, impaled on a sharp branch.

* * *

Psimon sat up with a gasp, grabbing his chest in terror, as if to grip onto whatever had spiked him, only to find nothing, no wound, not even blood. His mind cleared and the real world entered his consciousness.

Realizing that he was in his bedroom, not in a storm shattered forest with his enemy, his heart stopped pounding, returning to a much normal pace, and he was able to breathe normally again. Relief set in as well and he relaxed, lowering his head and placing a hand on his forehead as if it were hurting. He let out a long, exhausted, sigh.

Another nightmare.

Just like all the other ones since...

No! He shoved all those thoughts out of his head before he entertained them further.

Psimon got out of bed, being careful not to wake up Devastation, a large, muscular woman, who lay beside him, and headed into the bathroom. He stepped into the small room and turned on the light, placing his palms on the small sink and resting his forehead against the smooth surface of the bathroom mirror.

The young telepath stayed that way for a moment, listening to himself breathing, as he forced his mind to clear. After a moment he lifted his head and stared at his reflection, gasping in shock when he saw the figure in his dream appear behind him. He quickly spun around to face the intruder, but found the doorway empty.

Psimon took a deep breath, holding it a moment so his heart would calm down once more, then he breathed out. She wasn't really there, he reminded himself, he was seeing things. She didn't even know where he lived!

He turned back to the mirror, frowning at his reflection. He half expected the image to show up again, but there was nothing in the glass this time but his own image and that wasn't much to look at either. Of course he was used to being unsettling and undesirable to look at, what with the dome exposing the top part of his brain, and the red line marks on his face. None of that was a big deal to him, no what bothered him were the dark bags under his eyes from little sleep and his increasingly haggard appearance. If his nightmares kept up he couldn't be sure how well he'd be able to hide it anymore, especially because lately his employers, Queen Bee and the rest of the Light, were already picking up on it. It wouldn't be good at all if they decided he wasn't able to do his job anymore. Being replaced was never an option in this line of work, especially for his boss. She wasn't exactly the most forgiving person out there, as proven by her actions toward anyone who didn't do what she wanted, when she wanted, as he'd learned a few times himself.

Hell hath no fury..

Yeah, now was not the time to be dwelling on his psycho employer and her treatment of her underlings. She wasn't exactly his currently problem, unlike the ghost haunting his every sleeping moment... Darn it! She invaded his every waking moment as well!

Psimon blinked and turned away from the mirror, pausing when he heard movement from the bedroom. Oh no, that fear came rushing back, and he reached out with his mind to see if he could pick up the presence of his enemy. There was none, just the woman sharing his bed. Her's was stronger now and her mind was too active to be in a dream state.

Had she awakened?

Psimon pushed away from the sink and stepped out of the bathroom, looking over toward the bed. Devastation was sitting up, looking somewhat cluelessly around the room, as if searching for something. He sensed she was looking for him without even having to read her mind.

"Psimon?"

"I'm here."

He saw her head turn in his direction and she visibly relaxed, obviously relieved that he was still there and hadn't gone off and left her alone in the apartment. Not that she couldn't take care of herself if she had been there alone and someone had broken in, though that was highly unlikely to happen. She was much better at defending herself than he was, the latter relying on others for protection.

The young telepath wordlessly stepped out of the bathroom and walked back over to rejoin her on the bed. He slid down onto the mattress, his back to her, and sighed, sitting hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees.

Devastation sensed something was wrong and turned slightly, gently placing her rather large hand on his shoulder. "What's bothering you?" He couldn't tell her, he thought to himself. She wouldn't be able to help him out with it, or she might suggest something foolish. His silence bothered her. "Psimon?"

"Nothing is bothering me," he finally responded, his voice purposely emotionless. "I am just fine, I had to go to the bathroom, that's all."

He sensed she didn't believe him. "Are you sure?" the woman pressed.

"Yes!" he said that a little too sharply and quickly lowered his voice, changing his tone to a softer one. "Yes, I am sure. There's no need for you to keep on asking..."

Devastation let it go, not wanting to set him off. Psimon was usually calm, most of the time, but when he lost his temper it wasn't pretty. Even though she probably could have bested him in a fight he could send her into a coma with one blast from his powerful brain. Whatever was bothering him, he'd tell her when he felt like it, if he felt like it, that is. "All right, I'm sorry. I'm just concerned."

Psimon turned his head to look at her, he noticed she seemed concerned which made him question how he should feel. Annoyed or relieved. The woman cared about him, but he, in no way, could tell her anything because he cared as well! They were just dreams he was having after all and really didn't want to upset this wonderful woman who loved him. It would be a better idea to try putting her mind at ease.

He reached up and took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Don't let it bother you," he told her, trying to be as reassuring as he possibly could. "I am fine."

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Yes." he lied. "Just go back to sleep."

Her hand lingered on his shoulder a moment longer then she removed it, turning away to lay back down. He watched her do so wordlessly, as if he were making sure she did what she was told. He watched her until she fell back to sleep then lay down himself but he didn't sleep. His mind continued to relive the events in his dream and he was beginning to come to a conclusion, having had this dream many times before.

It wasn't just a dream, but a vision...

_A/N_

_I see very few fanfics mentioning Psimon in them and most don't really have anything to DO with him, really. That's not why I am writing this thing, though. I've been wanting to for awhile. I like this guy and wanted to see how well I could delve into his character. _


	2. Chapter 2

Psimon didn't feel any better by the next morning, in fact, he felt worse. Not just from nightmares but from lack of sleep which also made him irritable and not so focused which caused his mind to wander. He couldn't prevent himself from yawning which caught the attention of the others in the van.

"Hey, man, you sure you're feeling okay?" Icicle Jr wanted to know, poking his head around the front passenger seat to get a better look at the telepath. "Cuz you don't look so hot."

Psimon glared at him, looking ready to snap off the younger man's head. "I am fine." he insisted shortly.

"Fine," the ice themed boy said, putting up his hands in a way that said he hadn't meant any offense. "Don't go postal, man, I was just asking a question."

"You should be focusing more on things that concern you," Psimon snapped, folding his arms and glaring darkly at his companion.

"Okay, sorry, sorry!" Icicle looked away. "Dude, what's your boyfriend's deal?" he asked, looking right at Devastation who was driving.

The muscular woman said nothing, keeping her eyes on the road, which clued the teenager in that it would be best just to let the subject drop. He did just that, but looked annoyed about it. Shimmer reached across the seat and whacked Icicle Jr in the back of the head, hissing something to him that Psimon didn't hear nor cared to.

Psimon looked out the window of the van, mostly to keep anyone from bothering him again, as well as pulling himself briefly from the situation. He could feel Devastation's worry wash over him like a wave, but he didn't address her, mentally or verbally. It was best just to ignore her, though that was becoming harder the longer he went without sleep.

Why did that blasted Martian have to infest his dreams anyway? It was bad enough she'd sent him to the hospital twice already, due to her psychotic brain blasting, he didn't need her hanging around like a tapeworm in his head to do it a third time.

Maybe she was just there due to him being stressed, he really didn't think she would be smart enough to do something like this intentionally or even be aware of it, but after five years her personality had changed, becoming a bit sadistic, almost like himself. Of course she still had morals even if they didn't seem to always get in the way of her mental lobotomies.

No, he couldn't let himself think about that, otherwise he might come to respect her and he didn't want that. He wanted her dead, maybe then she'd stop haunting him.

Yeah, maybe she would but he doubted it.

Without realizing it he'd fallen asleep, his forehead resting slightly against the window. It wasn't very long before he started to dream again, this time finding himself in a large power plant. It was dark here, full of shadows and a deafening sound that drown out everything else. He looked around himself, sensing another presence as fear engulfed him. Without much more thought, he took off running, trying to escape that presence before it found him.

He wound up in one of the steam rooms where they took water from the river to cool down the core. He paused, feeling the heat hit him like a wall. It wouldn't be wise to go any further.

"Psimon..."

That voice! He spun around in terror, knowing instantly who would be there.

Miss Martian hovered behind him, smiling evilly. "Hello Psimon," she said, raising her hand as if she were waving in greeting. "I've been looking for you."

Psimon took a step back. "Get away from me!" he shouted at her. "Leave me alone!"

The martian said nothing, her eyes suddenly flaring green. Her face twisted into an angry scowl and the next instant he felt himself lifted off the ground and thrown mercilessly into a vat boiling water.

Psimon's woke up just then, his eyes opening wide and instantly taking in the moving landscape outside the van. He'd fallen asleep. Turning his head and glanced at the others, noticing to his relief none of them had discovered he'd done such a thing.

He didn't have long to think about his dream's meaning because the task at hand brought him back to reality. The van pulled up to a warehouse built just on the shore. It overlooked the ocean and half the building was over the water, becoming a dock as well as a storehouse. He reached over and grabbed the door handle, pulling it backward and sliding the it open. He stepped out followed by Shimmer, looking up at the building, squinting in the sunlight and sudden warm. It was much hotter than it had been that morning and he quickly pulled the hood of his coat over his head to protect his exposed brain.

_Focus. _His eyes settled on the building. He knew what was inside there due to their briefing, but he still wasn't sure why they were there for it. Surely the Queen and the rest of the light could have sent someone else to pick this up. He was a bit nervous being out in the open.

"Psimon," Devastation's voice broke into his thoughts. He turned his head, noticing her looking at him. "Why don't you see if anyone from the Justice League or their sidekicks are nearby."

He nodded. Yes, that was one of the reasons why he was there. His employers had learned from the past,besides, if they'd established mental communications he'd be able to pick it up.. The young telepath paused and concentrated, spreading out his consciousness. If anyone was there and shared a telepathic link with a certain Martian, he would be able to hear their thoughts and act.

He concentrated on her presence but he didn't sense her at all. This made him relax slightly, though the others didn't notice. She wasn't there, but some of the other heroes were. He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Wonder Girl, Robin, and Superboy are here," he told them. " I can't pick up anyone else. They shouldn't be too hard to deal with." he looked at the others, smiling slightly. "I guess they didn't think we'd learn from past know what to do."

Icicle Jr and Shimmer nodded and rush off to deal with the problem. Except Devastation whom he held back, telling her he needed her to help him move the shipment. She nodded and followed him into the warehouse without a word.

"Surely the shipment is on time," he told her as they headed into the building. "Queen Bee will have our heads if the Justice League prevented it from coming through.

"They must know about it if they sent some of their sidekicks to stop us," she responded, folding her arms and frowning. "Obviously they didn't get it before we did, otherwise those children wouldn't be here."

"Yes, you're right." he agreed with a scowl. "But you can't be too sure. They may have already taken it and stayed around to lay a trap for us."

"Of course." she looked down at him. "Though what would the point of that be?"

The telepath admitted he had no idea, he'd just mentioned it out of caution. He felt her eyes boring into his head but he ignored her. He knew she wa still worried about him and probably guessed why he'd _actually_ said such a thing but he wasn't going to discuss it further.

The couple went inside to check and see if the shipment had arrived yet. They found the building quiet and the docking area empty. Obviously the ship hadn't arrived yet. It probably was having engine problems or something. "Keep on alert," he cautioned the woman as he started to walk toward the office section which was off to the far right. Someone had to be here that could give them information on the ship's delivery.

_The leat they could have done was called and told us it would be late, _he thought, being to feel his foul mood boiling to full blown anger. _I'll just have to make sure they do._

When the telepath stepped into the office he found it empty.

Psimon stood in the doorway, frowning. Now where were the workers? He knew someone had been there that morning because Shimmer had put in a call to the place to make sure things were going as planned. Had the man merely stepped out of the room or had someone moved him?

_Darn it!_ the telepath left the office and stepped back into the main room of the building, frowning. Now Devastation was missing... Where had that woman gone off to?

"Devastation?" he called out, heading back the way he came. "Where are you?"

No reply.

Maybe she'd gone outside to help Shimmer and Icicle Jr, he figured. Those two weren't too powerful on their own, he wondered why the Light kept them around.

Psimon walked back to the exit and pushed the door open which had closed when he and the women had entered, looking outside with a frustration. It wouldn't take that long to take care of a few side kicks. Wait! What was he saying?! Those brats were so stubborn they'd ruined their plans quite a few times in the past!

Figures. looked like he needed to get involved before those little punks ruined everything.. again!

_For the love of..._

Pismon hadn't gone very far when a powerful force slammed into him and knocked him hard against the wall of the building. He grunted in pain as he bounced off the wall and slammed to the ground, his palms scraping painfully on the asphalt, drawing blood. He cried out and then quickly looked around himself to see who or what had struck him.

Nothing was there that he could see and he felt panic rising in his chest as he scrambled to his feet, only to be forcefully knocked against the wall once more.

Angry now Psimon gritted his teeth and pushed back with his mind, sending a telepathic blast slamming into the surrounding area. If his attacker was close by they were going to have mush for brains.

Suddenly the air seemed to go dead and he stared into the surrounding woods, searching for any sounds or signs of anything. He saw nothing from where he was but he wasn't going to go looking either. If his mind blast did it's job he wouldn't have to worry about anything anyway.

That is, _if_ it worked.

There was a long silence which made him slowly start to feel better than there was a crash and Superboy came charging out of the bushes and slammed him so hard into the wall he thought he'd be crushed. An awful pain shot up his spine and spidered though his entire nervous system. It was like lightning!

Withering, he crumpled to the ground with a thud, temporarily paralyzed.

"Stay there."

Psimon lifted his head, wincing as he did so. The angry clone of Superman was giving him a look that meant murder if he tried anything stupid. He knew the boy probably wouldn't do actually kill him, not with restraint anyway, but he couldn't be too careful. Maybe he could-

"You got him!" a voice exclaimed from the forest.

The telepath turned his head and spotted Nightwing, formerly known as Robin, come out of the woods followed by Wonder girl, who was rubbing her head as if she'd hit it on something, and... Miss Martian. So she'd been hiding her presence from him all along! No wonder he hadn't sensed her!

The group of junior heroes all joined the half Kryptonian standing over him, barring his escape.

Oh no! What did they plan on doing with him, and where were the others? What had these brats done to them?! Surely they couldn't have taken them down so easily without him it!

Unless the Martian had hidden that from him as well...

"Let's get him back to the Watch Tower," Nightwing was saying. "Once we get him there make him tell us what this shipment was for."

They were taking him prisoner!

Suddenly images from his nightmare flashed before his eyes again. Doing so would cause the events of his death to happen. He couldn't allow it, he had to do something.

His eyes fell on Wonder Girl whose attention was focused on Superboy and not him and with a telekinesis blast he sent her flying into the forest.

"Wondergirl!" Nightwing exclaimed as everyone's attention turned to their fallen comrade.

With that small window of opportunity he took his chance, getting off the ground and dashing away as fast as he could. Taken prisoner by a group of amatures? Not in this lifetime!

"He's getting away!" Superboy explained. "Stop him!"

"Don't worry," Miss Martian said. "I'll take care of him." and she went flying after Psimon, leaving the two men to help Wonder Girl.

Psimon took off toward the front of the warehouse and the van. If he could get there he could get away before the Martian could stop him. _If_ he got there before she caught him, that is. She could fly. Flying was faster than running and he could already feel her catching up to him.

Just as he reached the door to the van, he was suddenly he was yanked bodily backward into the wall of the warehouse. He grunted as he got yanked away from his destination and his back hit the stone hard. He was then pulled away once more than held in mid-air by his throat. He gagged, grabbing at his neck as if real hands were choking him but nothing was there, as he was held in a mental and not physical grip. Miss Martian landed beside him at that moment, her hand out as she held him in the air.

"No escape," she said, her eyes glowing bright green. "Not this time."

Then everything went black.

"You got him!" Miss Martian turned to her comrades who were running toward him. Nightwing had been the one who'd spoken.

"It was easy," she said, shrugging as she let him drop to the ground. "Once you know what his weakness is."

Superboy walked past her and lifted Psimon off the ground. "Let's just hope whatever you did to him isn't permanent," he remarked.

M'gann frowned, stung by his words. "You mean did I lobotomize him?" she asked, hurt by the accusation in his tone . "No, I told you before I'm not like that anymore."

He didn't reply as he threw the small man over his shoulder and turned back to her and the others. "Now let's get out of here before is buddies regain consciousness and come looking for us."

_A/N_

_This was a VERY hard chapter to write. I just hope I did a decent job and everyone's character._


End file.
